Midnight y Noon
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Midnight es salvado por una linda y hermosa chica angelita, su vida da un giro de 180 grados desde ese momento -...te protegere...mi querida amiga...Noon...- ,aah Mal Summary!. Advertncia: Lolicon y Lemon ,otras parejas Natsux Lucy , Gaajel x Levi , GrayxJuvia , etc. Pasen y Lean :D


**_Hola , este es mi segundo Fic de Fairy tail y espero que les guste , esta vez use a Midnight por que es lindo._**

**_Advertencias : Lolicon como principal y Lemon y la situacion lo requiere XD ( eso es un si..)_**

**_contiene NatsuxLucy , GajeexLevi , GrayxJuvia ...etc.._**

**_LEAN_**

* * *

Midnight caía desde aquella tremenda altura , después de haber sido derrotado por Natsu.

_-…. ¿este es el fin?...todo se acabo….perdón padre….no pude cumplir tu deseo….pero…al menos podre volver a verte….- _

Cerraba lentamente los ojos esperando su trágico final , pero una brillante luz que apareció se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el…juro por un momento que había una persona dentro de esa luz…que le extendía la mano .- _¡no mueras!_.-

….

* * *

Midnight abrió lentamente sus ojos , estaba en un lugar , donde había mucha luz , destellos , hermosas plantas alrededor que emitan bellos destellos , un manantial cristalino que parecía un diamante.

-…¿estoy muerto?...-pregunto.

-. No estás muerto…- una suave voz hablo , una hermosa chica apareció , tenía el cabello, largo hasta mas debajo de la cintura y desordenado con un mechoncito de cabello en la cabeza que se notaba , además era de un blanco muy puro , así como sus cejas y pestañas , parecía una albina pero tenía hermosos ojos azules alma.

Ella parecía tener de 15 a 16 años , era bastante joven , la chica camino hacia Midight que estaba sentado en el pasto y se puso de cuclillas para mirarlo de cerca -. ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- sonrió inocentemente

Midnight se sorprendió un poco , entonces recordó que la extraña luz había alguien , ese alguien era…

-…¿tú fuiste la que me salvo?..¿verdad?.-pregunto el hombre. -.

-… es que no podía tan solo verte morir…- decía ella tristemente

-. ¿Por qué me salvaste? , yo podría haberme reunido con mi padre!...- reclamo Midnight -….lo eh perdido todo….ya no me queda nada….- el apretaba los dientes mirando hacia abajo -….la voluntad de mi padre….- apretaba los puños con ira.

-….como te llamas?...- pregunto ella.

-…soy Brian II…pero mi verdadero nombre es Midight….llamame como te plazca ,….ya nada me importa…-cerro los ojos

Ella sonrio -. Midnight suena mejor! Mque coincidencia , or que mi i nombre es Noon , lo opuesto a Midnght! .- _**(Midnight=media noche , Noon=medio día)**_celebro la chica con una divertida sonrisa , lo que Midnight solo suspiro , pero para sorpresa de el , Noon lo tomo de las mano-….te mostrare….un futuro que hubiera sido…si tu padre hubiera cumplido su objetivo….-

_**Ën un espacio del tiempo¨¨**_

_El abrió los ojos sorprendido , por que de repente los dos se encontraban levitando encima de nirvana , Brian había logrado conseguir su objetivo. El mundo había sido destruido , junto con Fairy tail…-. ¡Al fin! .- reía Brian maniáticamente_

_Midnight mas joven caminaba detrás de el , -. Padre….al fin conseguiste tu oración….- sonrió el , pero…_

_Brian atravesó el pecho de Midnight con una espada que saco -….¿Q-Que?... ¿p-por qué?...padre….- Midight escupió sangre derramando lagrimas con los ojos abiertos de par en par , cayó de espaldas muerto .- t eres lo único que faltaba por destruir….ni si quiera eres mi verdadero hijo….jajajaja –reia Brian_

_EL Midnight actual miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.-…debe ser mentira... ¿por qué….me ha traicionado?...-_

_-. Ahora te mostrare , un futuro donde tu habrías conseguido lograr su deseo…- ella alzo la mano y aparecieron en otro escenario._

_Estaba Midnight de ahora , pero estaba en una especie de desierto , no había plantas , las personas y animales extintas…usaba una manta desgarrada y estaba un estado deplorable…_

_Midnight de ahora miraba la escena horrorizado , -. ¿Qué?.-_

_-…estarías solo…totalmente solo…pasarías frio…., pasarías hambre porque no hay alimentos y tampoco humanos que lo preparen….solo en la desesperación….en la soledad…..y finalmente….- el Midnight de la visión saco una daga , y con lagrimas en los ojos , se la enterró en el corazón-….morirás…- decía tristemente la chica._

Midnight estaba en shock , la visión termino y volvieron al hermosos lugar , que era como un paraíso -….¿por qué?...así no es… asi no es como debería ser…..- sus labios temblaban.- ¡¿POR QUE ME HA TRAICIONADO?! , YO LE DI TODO MI CARIÑO, MI LEALTAD , HICE MUCHAS COSAS SOLO PARA QUE EL ME QUISIERA , ¿POR QUE PADRE? , BRAIN!.- grito dando un fuerte puñetazo al suelo , lagrimas de ira , decepción y tristeza bajaban por sus ojos ,

Noon sentía su corazoncito romperse , ella abrazo a Midnight , quien abrió los ojos sorprendidos – .lo siento mucho , no d-debi haberte mostrado eso….lo siento muchísimo .- lloraba ella con las mejillas rosadas.

El sintió una sensación cálida , por lo que se aparto un poco sorprendido .-…no….debo agradecerte….gracias a ti puedo ver que solo fui utilizado….¨si no hubiera sido detenido por Natsu Dragneel….yo….- decía recordando.

Ella sonrio , -…esta bien Midnight… quiero que seas feliz , por favor , sonríe , vive Midnight , para que te enmiendes tus pecados…yo siempre te ayudar…por que…. Ahora Somos amigos…- ella sonrió tomando su mano , Midnight la miro sorprendido .-….¿amigos?...-el bajo la mirada con una triste sonrisa.-...ya veo….-

Noon asintió .- te ayudare a regresar , no estas solo , me tienes a mi , no te dejare , lo prometo .- decía ella con una infantil y linda sonrisa.

El suspiro-…..gracias Noon…-

Midnight volvió a la tierra normal , busco a los integrantes de oración Seis , encontró a Angel , Cobra(Erik) , Racer , los 4 se runieron -. M-Midnight , digo Brian II , escuchamos que habías muerto después de que Dragneel te derroto…- decía Cobra.

El nombrado o miro seriamente-…..no vuelvas a llamarme asi , soy Midnight…no quiero volver a escuchar nunca mas el nombre de …Brian…-dijo con desprecio lo ultimo sorprendiendo mucho a los integrabtes de oración seis.

-. Al parecer la caída te asentó mal , ¿estas escuchándote? .- pregunto Angel sorprendida.

-. Callense , se perfectamente lo que digo…- el se calmo un poco.-….los he buscado por que necesito vuestra ayuda nuevamente….quiero recrear de nuevo a Oracion Seis….pero ya no busco venganza…solo quiero crear un gremio lo suficientemente grande…. Para protegerla…- decía el recordando a la persona que lo salvo.

-. Are? Proteger? A quien?.- pregunto Racer.

-….a la una persona a la cual le debo la vida….-

-. ¿"protegerla"? ¿ es una chica? .- pregunto Angel algo sorprendida.

-. Si… se llama Noon… tiene 16 años…. Ella me salvo cuando caía de la nave…. Me mostro un futuro que no quise ver….le debo estar aquí y ahora .-decía el sonriendo levemente.

Todos miraron con algo de sorpresa esa sonrisa en el rostro de Midnight-….no me digas…esa chica , Noon... ¿te gusta? .- pregunto pícaramente Angel , haciendo que el hombre se exaltara

-.¡¿Qué Estas queriendo decir?! .-

Cobra cerro los ojos suspirando -. Vaya jefe….nunca imagine que tuviera esos gustos….pero no se preocupe lo apoyaremos!.- decía Cobra con los brazos cruzados-. Pedófilo-san .- decía lo ultimo con una estrellita. _**(Midnight=24 años , Noon=16 años. )**_

-.¡NO ES ASI , NO SOY UN PEDOFILO! .- decía golpeando con ambas manos una mesa tenía unas venitas rojas en la cabeza.

.- reian Ángel , Cobra y Race , Midnight solo suspiro .- y bien…¿me ayudaran? No voy a obligarlos , es decisión propia…-

Cobra sonrio ,- puedes contar con mi ayuda…aun cuando mi deseo fue concedido…..-sonrio Cobra.-. Será interesante , ayudare….puede que me divierta.- sonrio Angel

-. Yo también .- asintió Race , Midnight dio una media sonrisa. -. Sabia decisión.-

Habían construido un gremio mediano , algunos magos de otras regiones , al ver lo fuertes que son Oración Seis , se unieron incluyendo bandidos y algunos ladrones.

* * *

_**Era de noche**_

* * *

Midnight caminaba fuera del gremio mirando el cielo , hacia algo de frio.-….ahora podre devolverte el favor….Noon…-susurro

Entonces , vio una luz bajar , no…..era Noon quien estaba cayendo inconsciente hacia el suelo , tenía una hermosas alas blancas .

-. ¡NOON!.- Midnight corrió a toda velocidad casi teletransportandose , salto lo más alto que puso y la agarro en brazos y cayó al suelo a espaldas recibiendo rompiendo el suelo por que la chica caía con una enorme fuerza de impacto , como si hubiese sido atacada con un poder

-. AH…. ¿Noon estas bien? ¡Noon! .- el la movía repetidas veces pero ella no respondía , sin embargo respiraba tranquilizándolo.

De repente unas lucecitas salieron de su cabeza , que resplandecían , una era blanca , otra rosada , otra roja , otra verde y una última azul , Midnight las miraba sorprendido.

Las luces se elevaron alto y como estrellas fugases se dispersaron en el cielo nocturno brillando y alejándose una de otra en distintas direcciones.

un hombre con unas alas bajo hasta la tierra tenia una espada y un escudo en mano -...entregala... - exigio el hombre

Midnight lo miro enojado .- jamas!.-

-. esa traidora debe pagar el precio del pecado ue cometio , ese precio es la muerte...no te interpongas pecador!.- el angel izo su espada apuntand a Midnight.

-. ¿pecado? ¿ que pecado? ella es mas inocente que nadie! no te dejare tocarla , melo prometi a mi mismo...-

-. el pecado ... de haberte salvado...- Midnight abrio los ojos -. ¡¿que?!.-

-. ella te salvo de tu destino , un angel no debe interponerse al destino de un humano a menos que sea una orden de su superior , nosotros no aceptamos errores , se me ha ordenado ejecutarla por ese error...ahora... ¡largo! .-

Midnight sonrio de lado con arrogancia -. ya te lo dije , no le pondras nni un dedo encima , te matare , .- Midnight uso Canto Oscuro creando magia oscura para luego liberarla en una ráfaga de oscuridad a gran escala lastimando levemente al Ange que se defendia .- jajaja eso es todo lo que un humano puede hacer? aburrido... pero esta bien , voy a dejarla por ahora... disfruta el tiempo que te queda , pequeña Noon...-el hombre desaparecio.

Midnight tomo a Noon en brazos y se la llevo a su gremio -. no te preocupes Noon... yo te protegere...- susurro

* * *

**_espero que les guste! voy a subir pronto la conti , por fa dejen Reviews :D_**


End file.
